Generally, implantation involves doping in silicon technology, which is associated with dosage control, ion beam incident angles, and controlling various impurities in silicon with a desired doping profile. Ions are accelerated and decelerated to a kinetic energy level and directed towards a surface of a target, such as a wafer. Depending on the type of impurity and the kinetic energy level, an implant depth is determined. However, a random doping variation becomes more significant with advanced technology.